


365 Days With You

by Melancholy_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Felicia is so pure, Rare Pairings, might be multiple oneshots, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Princess/pseuds/Melancholy_Princess
Summary: Felicia is being swamped with university life, and Jakob is being swamped by Felicia.





	365 Days With You

“Felicia, you’re doing it wrong again,” Jakob sighs for the umpteenth time, resting his head on his hand. It doesn’t help that the café is crowded, bustling with meaningless chatter.

“I’m sorry!” the pink haired girl cries, hastily erasing her work. She nearly rips the paper all together. “I thought I had to apply this formula…but I guess not?”

“You most definitely are using the wrong formula. It’s the one on the previous page.”

“Oh, that one!” Felicia cries, fumbling through her notes. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Jakob. There’s no way I’ll pass this test.”

“Felicia, you mean to tell me that you dragged me to this joke of a café that serves shitty coffee just so that I could teach you math for three hours only for you to give up?” Jakob demands, glowering at the girl. “And why even study here in the first place? If you wanted to drink coffee, both you and I know that I brew the best coffee, all in the peace and quietness of my apartment.”

“But Jakob,” she retorts, “you can’t just spend your university days as a hermit! You need to go outside sometimes. You know, take in the fresh air?”

“I could just open a window.”

“B-but walking all the way here beats having just one open window, Jakob!” 

“I doubt it. Enough with the chatter. You need to do these questions properly or else you will fail,” Jakob orders, pointing to a different question.

“Thank you so much for helping me,” Felicia says, smiling. “Even though you’re always so harsh, it makes me happy that you still think that I can do well.”

“I never said that you’d do well,” Jakob corrects her. “I just think that with my help, you’ll be able to get a passing score.”

“I’ll do my best, sir!” 

Jakob stares as Felicia begins to tackle a new question. It was always surprising to witness her undying effort firsthand, even if it really never lead her anywhere. It surely showed in her meticulous notes, perfectly color-coded and covered with sticky notes. She needed a tutor to explain it to her slowly, he knows. He knew all his life, ever since they met as children. He finds it a miracle that he has the tolerance to stand her; normally, he wouldn’t even give the time of day to anybody, but he finds himself at her pleas over and over again. He secretly doesn’t mind it too much.

“Jakob?” Felicia asks. “You’ve been staring at your coffee for a while. Maybe you do like it?”

“Gods, no,” he denies vehemently. Not this coffee. Never. “Have you finished your task?”

“I have!” she chirps, turning her paper to him. “Did I do this one right—”

“Incorrect,” he says bluntly, crossing it out with a red pen. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakob actually secretly likes the coffee.


End file.
